The Songbird I: Where is True Friendship?
by TheBreedingMacaw01
Summary: Sky, a.k.a. Jewel, had a best friend who acted as her sister. Because of her best friend's lovelife, their friendship went away just like everything else. The boyfriend of her best friend was actually a rapist and a drunkard. Rated M for sexual activities starting in Chapter 2.
1. Blankie

1 – Blankie (Narrated By: Sky, a.k.a. Jewel)

The happy chirping of birds gave me the courage to show my face to others, for was shy. I felt that all the animals of the forest looked at me because I had beauty, no brains. Though all the embarrassments I had gone through were all totally humiliating, there was only one bird who gave the courage to me. She is my best friend.

"Sky, knock-knock." she would usually say in the morning in order to wake me up. I would just simply hide under my blankie. "I know you're in there."

If I hear her opening the door, I would squeeze myself out of the window.

"BOO!"

"Sky, I always knew you would sneak up on me."

"You told me once that you like being surprised, Cina."

"Okay, you need a little more practice on surprising someone. Come, let's have breakfast!"

"But, I haven't brushed my feathers yet."

Cina pulled me to her tree house, which had been newly decorated.

"Your tree house is beautiful." I wandered inside.

"It just needs some flowers." Cina replied. "Could you help me find some?"

"I told you, I haven't brushed my feathers."

She laughed as she took a brush.

"I'll do it." I said as I took it.

"No, I'll do it."

"But – but…"

"Sky, we're best friends. Brushing each other's feathers is synonymous to bonding."

Cina brushed my feathers gently.

"I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Well, I don't want your beautiful skin to be scratched."

"You're calling me beautiful?"

Cina handed me a mirror. I looked into it and I saw some changes in me. My feathers were brighter than ever.

"You have to appreciate yourself. You're lucky to have such a beautiful face."

"But, I am still… the most humiliated creature in the forest."

"How would they recognize you? And why would they laugh at you? All I know is that all those boys who once made fun of you might fall to your feet the moment they see you."

"I don't expect that someone would fall in love with me. I'm a virgin."

"Come on, admit it. Deep inside your heart, I know you're lonely and you want somebody to love you."

"Cina, you're my best friend, my sister. With you, I never feel lonely."

I quickly got something to cover me. Cina suddenly snatched it.

"You're not going to cover yourself today, Sky."

"Huh? Why?!"

"You should show others your true beauty."

"I think you forgot about breakfast."

Cina looked at the table. The pleasant aroma of cake filled the tree house. I quietly slipped away.

"Sky, come here and let's eat the cake!"

I took my blankie and covered myself. I crept near the edge of the lake to drink some water. As I leaned down to the water, my blankie fell into the lake. Should I just leave it down there, or dive down to get it? I tried to make wise decisions. I thought about diving into the lake; splashing the water, feather-loss, wet blankie, and especially – drowning. I took a step away from the lake. Would I just sit there and wait if my blankie floats? I sat there for maybe 20 minutes, I was so hungry that I lost my mind, I began singing. I didn't felt that a lot of birds were listening to my voice.

"Her voice… it's beautiful!" some whispered.

"I think she's new around here; we have never seen her before." Others murmured.

Cina recognized me by my voice. She flew towards me.

"Sky, where have you been? And how long have you been standing there?"

"20 minutes… I guess. Cina, I'm sorry I ran away from you. I just want to play."

"Where's your blanket?"

"I-it fe-fell into the lake."

"It won't float, Sky. We have to dive in and get it."

I jumped into the water.

"She definitely needs to earn some knowledge."

I took my blankie and went back to the surface to breathe. I looked at Cina, who was 15 feet away from me.

"Sky, you're in the middle of the lake!"

"I can't hear you!"

I felt like something had thrown me into the air. I landed safely in Cina's wings, of course – I was holding my blankie.

"What just happened?" she asked me.

"I don't really know."

"Sky, you have to eat breakfast and after that, I have to train you."

"For what?"

"I am not insulting you but, you have a less-than-average level of common sense."

Cina and I went back to the tree house. She handed me a plate of cake when a lot of boys were crowding at the door. She opened it. Each one of them was holding a flower.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to have a boyfriend." Said Cina.

The boys went away.

"Cina, why are they trying to court you?"

"Well, I guess they feel something about me."

"They're so many of them!"

"I know."

"Maybe for them, you look beautiful."

"They should have seen your face."

"What's so special about it?"

"Your face looks like the lost princess, she was really beautiful. But, after her mother left, no one watched her grow. No one knows who she is or where she is right now."

"Sounds like an adventure."

"This isn't a myth, Sky. It's true."

"Wait, the princess in which you are talking about is the princess of what?"

"She was destined to be the princess of all the universes."

"That couldn't be me. I couldn't handle such a big responsibility."

"I am not saying that it is you. The princess has some characteristics of humans; that includes the producing of milk, the structure of reproductive system, the understanding of the human language and the speaking of the human language."

"Strange. I don't really know what we are going to study about. From Culture, it became Science."

Cina sighed.

"Sky, some things aren't scientifically explainable. Just like how you were tossed out of the river."

"It was a lake, Cina."

"Then, it's a lake."

I looked at my blankie. I held and stretched it.

"I wish my blankie would dry up already."

"Why don't you blow it so it could dry faster?"

I blew my blankie. I was completely dry, but soft.

"Sky, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it may be some kind of supernatural thingy."

"You have powers?"

I was speechless, not knowing what to answer. I looked at my blankie, which was glittering.


	2. Love is Dangerous

2 – Love is Dangerous

I heard something squeak nearby. I flew out in a playful mood, with my blankie in my talons. Cina chased me until she thumped into a handsome (in her eyes…), muscular and smooth and shiny-feathered macaw. She looked at him straight in the eye, and after a few seconds, blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, disconnecting the eye contact.

"I suppose you are this bird of beauty that I've heard of." Replied the bird.

"I think so…"

The bird pulled Cina by the wing and laid her down in his wings, saying: "Could I be your boyfriend?"

Cina giggled. Replying to the bird's question she said: "Yes, but, I don't know your name yet."

"My name's Robert, I came from Australia. What's yours?"

"Wheeee! Cina, you should try this!"

I slid on the edge of the mountain down to the mud river. Mud had covered my face and also them.

"Sky, such shame on you to interrupt such a beautiful moment like this!" Cina reprimanded me.

"Ewww… is that your sister? She looks more like a maid!" Robert backed away from me.

"Sweetheart, she's just my maid."

I became white. I was shocked of what Cina said. I backed away from them and flew to the lake to wash myself. There at the edge of the lake, tears started to roll down my face as I sat down and remembered those happy times with Cina. Looking around, I knew that I was alone. At that moment, I sang.

**Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself, 'Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help, But it's Harder To Walk On Your Own**

You'll Change Inside, When You Realize  


Some birds heard me and started to play musical instruments. The beautiful tune encouraged me to make my voice louder.

**The World Comes To Life, and everything's bright**

**From Beginning To End, When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side, That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are, When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in, The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend**

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared, There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone you can count on, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside, When You  
Realize

The World Comes To Life, and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End, When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side, That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are, When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

And When your Hope Crashes Down, Shattering To The Ground  
You , You Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go, And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone

The World Comes To Life, and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End, When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side, That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are**, When You'll Open Your Heart and****  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
You can believe in  
The Gift of A Friend**

Cina heard me and thought; "Do I really need Sky?" Roberto grabbed her by the wing and kissed her beak to beak. They disappeared just like a bubble.

"Sky, help me!" those were the last words of Cina before she left.

Of course, when someone needs help, it means she/he is in a problem; big or small. I didn't know what to do; I flew around in circles, wasted my time, and got dizzy. When I woke up, I was in a cage. I saw Cina, tied to a bed with her legs wide apart. I closed my eyes in fear of seeing my best friend being r***d maliciously. I opened my eyes after a few minutes. The bed was completely covered in blood. Cina was crying for she was tortured; her pure yellow feathers were smeared with blood, her claws were pulled out, she was left almost featherless, and the worst, her virginity was gone.

"Sky, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." She said to me.

"It's okay, Cina."

Someone went into my cage.

"Hello, Beleza."

I took a stick and turned back. It was Roberto.

"My name's not Beleza, its Sky."

"Beleza means beauty in Portuguese. You aren't really clever, and yet you watch a live scene of violent actions? Naughty little girl…"

"Violent actions?"

"Yes. Torture is one of those. So, how old are you?"

I tried making my answer tricky.

"I am between 1 and 3."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's math."

"I don't know what to answer… you are 8 years old."

"I am not big enough to be 8."

"Forget about the age, let's proceed."

"Sure, I don't know what that even means."

I took the stick and broke it in half.

"Good thing you destroyed your magic wand…"

I used those two sticks like chopsticks to grip Roberto's neck.

"Okay, (chokes) you could go home."

I left him if the cage, alone. I helped Cina back to the forest. Even though she was bigger and heavier than me, I still managed to carry her to her home. For me, she wasn't heavy, because she was my best friend.


	3. I'll Be Back

3 – I'll Be Back!

"Sky, are you sure that your back won't break?"

"I don't feel that you're heavy."

Cina and I arrived at her home.

"Please don't leave me alone."

"Of course I won't."

"Sky, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for what I did."

"Cina, I still remember our promise to each other that we would always be best friends no matter what happens. Even though you said that I was your maid, I still love you as my best friend."

"I can't breathe well. Sky, you have to continue the journey of your life without me."

"No, YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"All things that have lived go through this stage. It may be happy or sad but, it is a very important moment for both the friend and the one who is about to die."

"Where shall you go?"

"To heaven… to where I could see my real family… my family that has been lost long ago."

"You can't leave me! I don't want to be alone! I'm too young to be on my own!"

"I know you can't be alone but, you have to get used to it."

Cina looked at me eye to eye. She took my wing and felt my soft, gentle, blue feathers. She closed her eyes, sang me a lullaby, and for her last words she said: "Thank you for making me feel like I'm part of the world. Goodbye, Sky."

The light of sunrise awakened me. I looked at Cina, who was lying down with a beautiful smile on her face. She passed away, happily. Though she was in pain, she felt the true happiness of having a true friend which was always beside her wherever she goes. I am really glad that I am her friend and I hope all of you learn a lesson from this story. Remember, life is hard when love meets you. Life is full of choices; think wisely before choosing.

"I'LL BE BACK!" someone walked into the tree house in a black cape. "DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!"

I turned back. That someone was already gone.

I, the songbird, will now end this story. But, this is not the end; this is just the beginning of another story. If you like this story, I would like to say 'thank you very much!'. If you didn't, I'm sorry I didn't do what you wanted and I shall try to make a better story.


End file.
